


mistake

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: Gen, he is not in a good place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Dross takes a step forward and swings the mace, barely noticing the crunch as it connects with the guard’s back and sends him to his knees.





	mistake

Dross takes a step forward and swings the mace, barely noticing the crunch as it connects with the guard’s back and sends him to his knees. There’s little in the way of feelings where he is concerned now, there’s just the mace and the slavers. The miner on the opposite side is the first one he’s seen fighting out of his own free will and normally he’d probably smile at him, at least, but Trithereon’s anger and disappointment, his impatience, makes him go cold and empty, makes his mind wonder back to the crack in the amulet and he doesn’t think he could stop right now, even if he tried. 

He swings again and the cockiness in the other slaver’s eyes gives into fear, her face bloodied and broken, and Dross already knows she’ll never leave this place even if she does not.

The last one can run, for now. He will be back and will bring others, and maybe if Dross floods the mine with their blood it will be enough.

He brings the mace down again, then again, and just blinks slowly when Himoon burns the girl trying to escape. She’s not leaving this place, just as he knew she wouldn’t. He blinks once more when the slaver spits blood on him. He knocks him out cold, then puts his mace aside. 

His sword is still warm from Himoon’s trick earlier when he draws it out, and seems to pulsate with heartbeat.

Maybe if he drowns this mine with their blood, it will make him less of a mistake.


End file.
